This one's for the outcast
by sofia313
Summary: How Kol met baby Hope. One shot.


**Just a random one shot that popped in my head.**

* * *

Forgotten. Meaningless. Insignificant. Unwanted. Unimportant. An outcast. That was how Kol Mikaelson had felt for the most of his life, but he really didn't care anymore. Dying had been in every way a very unpleasant experience, but it had also made him to see how little he really meant to the people he had called family. His death hadn't been avenged; his siblings had barely grieved for him at all. Kol had watched his so called family from the other side and all he had felt had been rage and bitterness.

He simply hadn't meant much anything to them, not nearly as much as some filthy werewolf who had given birth to Nik's bastard. All his siblings had been willing to bend over backwards for this "miracle child" and its dear old mommy. There was no chance in hell they would have ever done something like that for Kol. Why would they, he was just their brother. Meaningless. Insignificant… No, not anymore. Thanks to his mother, he had a chance to settle the score once and for all. A new life in a new body.

Obviously Kol didn't trust Esther and he certainly hadn't forgiven her for trying to kill him, but he could play the part of an obedient son for now. Using people in order to get what he wanted was no problem for Kol; Esther truly was a fool if she thought that she could control him. He would stab her in the back without hesitation as soon as she would cease to be useful to him. Speaking of stabbing… Kol smiled while walking across the familiar hallway. The house hadn't changed much since he had lived here a century ago.

He didn't have many pleasant memories from this place; his dear brother had given him a dagger in the heart for Christmas. Well, it was time to return the favor. Tonight all of them would share his agony; they would all pay for abandoning him. The thought of revenge had been the only thing on his mind ever since Esther had brought him back from the other side. She didn't know about his plans and he was going to make sure that she never would. There would be no trace, nothing that could be tracked back to him. That was the beauty of magic. How he had missed it, the power.

Fortunately his new body was quite a powerful warlock. Not as powerful as he himself had been when he had still been a human, but still powerful enough. Only a very skilful and experienced witch or warlock could successfully cast the ancient spell he had used tonight. An invisibility spell. A nice little trick he had picked up from a shaman in Uganda back in the 14th century. All too easy. He suppressed his urge to whistle while making his way towards the nursery. It was about time for him to meet his precious little niece and what kind of uncle would he be if he wouldn't bring the little bundle of joy a gift.

He had done all kinds of things, but he had never killed an infant before. Granted, he had never thought that he would do something like that; he had used to have at least some kind of standards, but not anymore. Nothing would hurt his siblings more and he truly wanted them to suffer. They deserved to suffer, just like he had. But still he wasn't completely heartless, he would finish the child off quickly, she wouldn't feel a thing. The coast seemed to be clear; the child was alone in the nursery. Silently he went in and marched straight to the crib. He had no intention to really look at the little "miracle", but his curiosity took the best of him. The child was sleeping peacefully under the blanket; she looked just like a normal human baby. What had he expected then, a mini version of Nik? No, luckily for her, she hadn't seemed to inherit much of her daddy's features. Not that it mattered; it was time to finish this.

"Sorry, kid," he muttered. "Nothing personal."

He didn't have time to pick up the dagger out of his pocket when the child suddenly opened her eyes. She had Nik's eyes; she was looking straight at Kol. No, she couldn't see him, he was invisible. Why did she keep staring at him then? He was unable to move, she was actually smiling at him. For a moment they simply stared at each other, her smile grew wider and she started to gurgle with delight.

"Stop that," he muttered. "I'm not your friend."

She moved her tiny hands and looked at him; there was nothing except innocent trust in her eyes. She didn't know that there were people who wanted to hurt her, she trusted the person who had come here to kill her. To her the world was still a wonderful place; she didn't know anything about pain or suffering. She didn't know anything about the sins of her father. Damn it… He sighed in surrender, he couldn't do this.

"Fine," he murmured. "You won. Happy now?"

Apparently she was, she gurgled louder and reached her hand towards him.

"Be quiet," he hushed and reached for the pacifier in order to shut her up with it, but she took a hold of his finger.

"No, no, no, let go of me you little…"

She actually dared to laugh; he frowned and tried to free his finger.

"That's quite a grip you got there," he muttered. "Not bad, I give you that."

Fortunately she seemed to be getting tired; she yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily. For some reason he didn't move before she had fallen asleep, she was holding his finger against her chest with both hands now. Very carefully he freed himself and placed the blanket over her. He looked at her for a brief moment before heading out. That certainly hadn't gone the way he had planned. Oh well, he would think of some other way to claim his vengeance.


End file.
